Two lives One choice
by Time Lady Reborn
Summary: Hermione Granger has been living two separate lives, but what happens when they collide, secrets come out and friendships tested. Will she be able to chose which life to lead? Even if not one thing is for certain nothing will ever be the same. Not a 10 DocxHermione fic. Gave it a T just in case
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, Doctor who, Torchwood , Sarah Jane Adventures, Twilight, BtVS or the The X-men. Also used some extracts from The Stolen Earth which I do not own_

_A/N The stories are based on the films or programmes not the books._

_A/N Not seen all the BtVS episodes or the Twilight Films so sorry for any mistakes._

_A/N Rose, Martha, Donna and it's pre Bella._

* * *

**Prologue**

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

**_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry 8am_**

"What was that?" asked Harry looking around at the Great Hall which now looked a mess with food everywhere and students lying on the floor.

"I don't know" Hermione said standing up and brushing herself off looking around the hall.

"Maybe it was an earthquake" Ron said from behind. "I highly doubt that Ron" Hermione said turning to face him "Seeing as though... you have to be kidding me" she said interrupting herself finding Ron sitting on the floor still eating "What? I'm hungry" he replied. "Unbelievable" she said muttering under her breath and rolling her eyes. Chatter started to break out in the Great Hall with everybody wanting to know what was happening, Hermione took this as her cue to leave to try to find out what was going on seeing as though the teachers seemed as confused as they were and were trying to calm the students.

"Hermione where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Outside" she said walking towards the doors of the great hall leaving no room for an argument.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted through out the Great Hall "Thank you" he said once they had all quieted down. "Now I understand that many of you maybe confused about what has happened but it is imperative that you please stay seated at your house table." Looking around the room at his students, then cleaned the Great Hall with a wave of his wand, only to see that Hermione Granger was missing from her seat.

"Has anybody seen?..."

"Professor!" Hermione shouted as she ran back inside the Great Hall interrupting his speech causing the whole hall to look at her. "You might want to see this."

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Cardiff 8am**_

"Whoa! What happened? Was it the Rift? Gwen, Ianto, you OK?" Jack asked as he struggled to his feet and stumbled into the main area of the hub. The Torchwood Hub interior is a mess papers, equipment thrown everywhere_._

"No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then"Ianto said sitting on the floor covered in dirt.

"The whole city must've felt that... the whole of South Wales!" Gwen said as she was sat down next to Ianto.

"I'm gonna take a look outside" Jack said running to the door of the hub and outside as Ianto and Gwen stood up and walked towards a computer and Ianto pushes some keys.(_A/N pretend i said something smart)_

"Little bit bigger than South Wales..." Ianto replied to Gwen's earlier statement.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Ealing, London 8am**_

"Luke, are you all right?" Sarah Jane asked her son concerned about his well being, as she looks around her attic she see's its all topsy-turvy with matter flung everywhere.

"Felt like some sort of cross-dimensional spatial transference" he said as he is getting to his feet, Sarah Jane looks at the window and notices that it's dark outside.

"But its night! It wasn't night, it was eight o'clock in the morning... Mr Smith! I need you!" Sarah Jane asked panicked at what was going on, Mr Smith came alive with a loud fanfare.

"Can you just stop giving that fanfare, you just tell me what happened!" She told Mr Smith.

"Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside. I think you'll find the visual evidence most conclusive" Mr Smith Informed Sarah Jane.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGWHGDW_

**_New York 3am_**

"Ouch" Rogue said as she fell out the bed and on the floor with a large thump.

"What the?" Rogue asked herself looking around the room to see clothes(Jubilee's) books,paper, make-up (Kitty's) scattered all over the room. As she got up off the floor and walked towards the window to see if she could find what caused the mansion to shake and when she looked up she couldn't believe what she was seeing they needed to have an X-men meeting now.

~Professor~ Rogue said calling him telepathically when there was no answer she tries again but a little louder ~Professor~ still no answer she shouted this time trying to get him to wake up ~PROFESSOR PLEASE WAKE UP IT'S AN EMERGENCY~ it seemed to wake him up

~Rogue what is the matter~ he said calmly even though she woke him up a 3 am if anybody and done that to her well lets just say they wouldn't bee see for a while

~I think you should look outside~

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Folks, Washington DC 12am**_

"Everyone okay?" asked Carlisle as he help his wife Esme up off the ground.

"Fine if Edward would get off of me!" Rosalie says lying down on the floor annoyed at being weighed down.

"Sorry" mumbles Edward laying on top of an angry Rosalie.

"To late" she replies and pushes Edward off her so he lands on his back away from her.

"Better?" Emmett asks his wife offering her his hand but she refuses and gets up on her own.

"Much" She replies smugly.

"So does anyone know what happened " Emmett asked around but could see they were all as confused as he was.

"No but I suggest we find Alice and Jasper and see if Alice has seen anything" Said Esme helping Edward up.

"ALICE!" they heard Jasper shout and ran towards the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle as they entered the kitchen and saw Jasper crouched in front of Alice.

"I don't know, after the ground stopped shaking i was looking for Alice and found her like this." Jasper said pointing to her still image clearly worried about his wife.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked gently.

Alice looked up at him stared him in the eye and said "Death."

Edward looking out of the window and looked up at the sky " Not to interrupt, but you may want to take a look at this" he said pointing to outside.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Sunnydale 12 am**_

"What was that?" asked Buffy as she pulled herself up off the floor of the magic box to see it a complete mess."Is everyone okay?" she shouted.

"Fine you know apart from the fact that I got thrown into a wall" Xander replied while rubbing his head and proping himself up against a wall.

"Were okay" said Willow "But what was that?" she said helping Tara up off the floor.

"I don't know it seemed like an earthquake" Giles said sitting down at the table cleaning his glasses.

"Great an earthquake on the hellmouth just what we need, do you know what might have caused it?" Buffy asked walking towards him.

"Bunnies" said Anya and everyone turned to look at her near the till "What? there not all fluffy and cute" she said in her defence.

"I don't thinks it bunnies, probably some demon trying to open the hellmouth" Giles said tiredly.

"Could be" mumbled Anya as she went to help Xander up and sit him down at the table.

Then Dawn came bursting through the front door " Have you seen it?" she asked everyone.

"Seen what? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?...Where's Spike!?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry the little nibblet go away from me" Said Spike jogging up behind Dawn.

"That doesn't matter you guys really need to see this" Dawn pulling Buffy towards the door with the rest of the Scooby gang behind.

* * *

**_Please, Please Review_**


	2. The Deserted Planet

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, The X-men (movies , comics or television programme) Twilight or Buffy the vampire slayer. Used extracts from Planet of the Dead which I do not own_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Deserted Planet**

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGWHGDW_

_**Kitchen of Grimmauld Place**_

"Where's Hermione ?"Harry asked as they all sat down for a dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place. Which was the current Headquarters for The Order of The Phoenix since Voldemort came back last year at the tri-wizard cup.

But nobody knew where she was, when Remus and Nymphadora Tonks (Tonks) went round to collect her she was nowhere to be seen and when they got in contact with her parents who were on holiday in France they thought that she stayed at the Burrow.

So when Harry asked this question everybody was well and truly stumped.

"Yeah where is she? We haven't seen her all summer" Ron said asked the adults at the table, but they just looked at each other not sure on what to do.

"You don't know where she is, do you?" Ginny said "Ginny" Mrs Weasely said reprimanding her daughter.

"But is true isn't is?" Harry said in more of a statement than a question"That's why she not here, you don't have a clue where she is for all we know she could have been taken by Voldemort" Harry said starting to raising his voice.

"Harry listen you need to calm down she…." Sirius started to say but was cut off by Harry "Calm down how can I calm down when one of my best friends is out there possibly dead".

"Harry it I'll be fine" Ginny said.

"How?"Harry asked confused.

"Look for my birthday last year she gave me a mobile phone to contact her in case if anything important happens".

"Oh" Ron said " What's a mobile phone?" Ron asked puzzled.

"It's what muggles use to talk to one another over long distances" Harry told him.

"But it won't work muggle technology and magic don't mix" Ron said surprising everybody" What?" Ron said the shocked people of Twelve Gimmauld Place "Hermione told me" he replied and everybody looked as though the world was right again.

"I know that" Ginny said "But Hermione said that she had adapted it to be powered by magic.

So they all gathered around the table to make the phone call to Hermione.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Meanwhile in a desert on a planet far, far away**_

"Stood in a desert on a deserted planet in over 30⁰c heat, on a bus stuck in the sand, with a bunch of people we don't and no way to get home with a storm coming." The Doctor said enthusiastically.

"You're enjoying this aren't" Hermione said.

"Absolutely" The Doctor replied grinning ear from ear.

"Great" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Funny sort of sand, this. There's a trace of something else. (he tastes it) blah. Not good."

"It wouldn't be. It's sand."

"No, it tastes like. Never mind."

"Hold on a minute. I saw you, mate. You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?" said a dark-skinned man walking towards The Doctor.

"Oh, humans on buses, always blaming me. Look, look, if you must know, I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny, little hole. No danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it."

"But then where is it? There's nothing. There's just sand." Asked the driver.

"All right. You want proof? We drove through this. " He said and threw a handful of sand into the air and a wibbly thing appears.

" And that's a door in space.?" asked Hermione.

"Yep pretty much".

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there? "said the driver.

"The bus came through, but we can't." The Doctor corrected him

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" and the driver runs towards the wibbly thing.

"No, no, don't" the Doctor said.

"I'm going home, mate!"

"I said don't!" he shouted but it was too late the driver entered the wibbly thing and screamed as he burned briefly and his smoking bones tottered out of the tunnel on the other side before collapsing.

"He was a skeleton, man. He was bones. Just bones" said the dark-skinned man pointing at the wibbly thing.

"It was the bus. Look at the damage. That was the bus protecting us. Great big box of metal." The Doctor told them.

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, because the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school." said a young man around the age of 22.

"But if we can only travel back inside the bus? A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open." Hermione said.

"Well, slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope" said The Doctor.

"Then we have to drive nine tons of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct? "she asked but it was more of a statement.

"I'd say nine and a half tons, but the point still stands, yes." he replied correcting her.

"Well then I say we get on the bus staying out here any longer well will probably keel over" Hermione said.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Bus**_

"Well I guess we better introduce ourselves I'm Hermione. This man is The Doctor."

"Hello." he said and gave a wave.

"And you?" she asked them.

"Nathan." said the young man.

"I'm Barclay." said the dark-skinned man.

"Angela. Angela Whittaker." said a woman in her late 30s with blonde hair.

"My name's Louis. Everyone calls me Lou. And this is Carmen" said a man sat with an arm around his wife.

"Great so would you like to tell us what happen Doctor." Hermione asked knowing full well he would.

"Right. So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident." He told them.

"No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway? Someone made it for a reason." said Carmen.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just tell things. We do the lottery twice a week." Lou supplied.

"Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?" The Doctor asked her putting his hand behind his back and out up three fingers.

"Three". He changes it to four.

" Four".

"Very good. Low level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun. What can you see, Carmen? Tell me, what's out there?" He asked her.

"Something, something is coming. Riding on the wind, and shining."

"What is it?"

"Death. Death is coming."

"We're going to die." Angela said getting upset

"I knew it, man. I said so." said Barclay shaking his head

"We can't die out here. No one's going to find us." said Nathan putting his head in his hands. "Will we be bones, like the bus driver?" he asked becoming distraught.

"Stop whimpering, all of you all now, stop it. Everyone, stop it! Angela, look at me. Angela? Angela? Answer me one question, Angela. That's it. At me, at me. There we go. Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?" He asked her

"Doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Answer the question."

"Just home."

"And what's home?"

"Me and Mike. And Suzanne. That's my daughter. She's eighteen.

"Suzanne. Good. What about you?" he asked Barclay.

"Don't know. Going round Tina's".

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?".

"Not yet." he said smiling

"Good boy. What about you, Nathan?" He asked him.

"Bit strapped for cash. I lost my job last week. I was going to stay in and watch TV."

"Brilliant. And you two?" he asked.

"I was going to cook." said Lou.

"It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up." Carmen supplied.

"What's for tea?" The Doctor asked.

"Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special." said Lou shrugging his shoulder.

"Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy, mmm. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina." The Doctor said.

"Hey!" Barclay interrupting him.

"Just think of them. Because that planet out there, all three suns, wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing, compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that, because we're going to get there. I promise. I'm going to get you home."The Doctor said giving them hope.

"Good so first things, first Nathan, Barclay pull up the seats from the bus, Angela get behind the wheel." The Doctor said "Carmen relax and tell me if you see anything and Lou please stay with her" He finished walking off the bus.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Desert**_

_"_Wait" Hermione said "Why do we need the seats?" she asked as Nathan and Barclay got off the bus with seat each.

"Here we go." Barclay said handing him his seat.

"That's my boys." he said an took the seat off him "See, we lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and we reverse into it."

"Let some air out of the tyres. Just a little bit. It spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip against the sand." Hermione said.

"Oh, that's good." The Doctor said grinning.

"Yeah, but those wheels go deep." Barclay said pointing out the obvious.

"Then start digging." The Doctor said.

"With what?" he asked. Then Hermione goes back onto the bus and gets her beaded bag and walks to the back of the bus and makes sure nobody is looking and pulls out a shovel and an axe.

"With this" she says and hands him the shovel. "Try that. It might help with the seats." she says passing Nathan an axe

"Thanks." Nathan said.

"I can't find the keys." Angela shouted from inside the bus.

" Oh no, buses don't have keys. There's a master switch, then it's one button to start, the other one to stop, yeah?" The Doctor said walking towards the doors of the bus.

"Right. Hold on. Oh, I've got it. Here we go. Hold tight. Ding, ding." she says and starts the engine. Then there is a graunching sounds come from it so she turns it off

"Ooo, that doesn't sound too good." the Doctor says and him and Hermione look at the smoke coming out of the engine from the back. "Oh, never mind losing half the top deck. You know what's worse? Sand. Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up." he said

"Anyone know mechanics?" Hermione asked

"Me. I did a two week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but.." Barclay said but as cut off by the Doctor "Off you go, then. Try stripping the air filter. Fast as you can. Back in two ticks." he said and walked off with an alien watching him walk away from the bus and off into the dunes with Hermione not far behind.

When they were further enough way Hermione asked the Doctor a question"Tell me. If Carmen's right, if that wormhole's not an accident, then what is it? Has someone done this on purpose?"

"I don't know, but every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet now."

"And do you think we can?"

"I live in hope." he said as they crest another dune.

"Ah, don't like the look of that he said staring at the hazy horizon.

"Storm clouds. Must be hundreds of miles away."

"But getting closer."

"If that's a sand storm, we'll get ripped to shreds."

"It's a storm. Who says it's sand?" he said and they started to run towards the bus.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Bus**_

"Closer, and closer, and closer." Carmen chanted.

"Where is it?" The Doctor asked running on the bus.

"There. There on the seat. Why do you need it?". Hermione asked picking it up.

"I said I need your phone I need to call somebody".

"Who" she asked.

"UNIT" was all he said.

"Wait how are you going to ring UNIT there is no signal and where on another planet" a called Barkley said.

"Using this" Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?" they all asked the Doctor apart from Hermione.

"Sonic Screwdriver" Hermione said before the Doctor could get a word in "But you already used the sonic on it so it can phone anywhere and when in the universe" Hermione said confused.

"Yes but it can't receive calls can it" the Doctor replied knowingly.

"Wait so you're telling people may have tried to phone me but can't because I'm 'out of range' Hermione said unbelievably.

"Sorry about that" The Doctor said taking the phone off Hermione, after he had finished with it the phone it started to ring everybody looked at him "I'm not ringing it" The Doctor said.

Hermione grabbed the phone of him and was shocked to say the least and then nervous "Crap, its Ginny I was supposed to stay with them for the summer but here I am trapped on a deserted planet, so what should I do?" Hermione said starting to panic.

"Answer it" said Barkley.

"Yeah and say what sorry I'm late but I'm kinda stuck on another planet with people a bunch don't know on bus, yeah she believe that won't she" Hermione replies annoyed.

"Here goes nothing" she mutters under her breath and answers the phone.

"Hello?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione where are you? we have tried to ring you for half an hour" asked Ginny slightly worried.

"Yeah sorry about that I haven't been able to get a signal" Hermione replied "Wait you said we who's we?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm here with Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad eye Fred, George and Mr &Mrs Weasely"Harry told her.

"So where are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, am I on loud speaker?" Hermione asked.

"Yep" Ginny said.

From Hermione's side of the phone you could hear.  
"Do you know what this is? Good then you know that you need to shut up!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"Come on though just let him use your phone" Barkley slightly pleaded.

" How about he uses yours" she replied her voice rising "He said he doesn't want to use the sonic on them cos he doesn't know us that well" he told her as though he were talking to a 5 year old.

"Then you'll have to wait then" her voice hinting with anger.

"Come on its way more important than whatever else there doing" Barkley said.

"Barkley" Hermione said.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

After hearing an interesting and confusing conversation Ron asked the only question that made sense.

"Hermione where are you and who are you with?".

"Out, with... some people I know" Hermione said stumbling on her words.

"It sounds like you have been in an accident dear" Mrs Weasley.

(Mutters under breathe but they are still able to hear it) "Something like that" then says "Nope fine just have a small problem".

"Are you sure because we can come and get you" Mrs Weasley says.

"Positive" she replied.

"So when are you coming?" Ron asked.

(In the background shouts could be heard "Hermione there is something coming I really need the phone," the Doctor shouted "Yes well I'm using it", she replied "Hermione!" he shouted again (she glares at him)).

"Um I don't know but I should be home by tomorrow" Hermione said sounding unsure of herself.

"Hermione why did you tell your parents you were staying at the Burrow and us that you were in France?, You've been missing all summer. When I called them they hadn't heard from you all summer and they seemed very worried that they didn't know where you were" Remus asked wanting to know hat was going on.

"Well..." was all she could say then the phone was pulled out of her hand by the Doctor "Sorry she'll have to call you back later"he spoke into the phone "Doctor!" they hear Hermione shout then the phone went dead.

"Sorry but I really need to make that call Allons-y" the Doctor spoke to Hermione then ran off.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Kitchen of Grimmauld Place**_

"Well that was weird" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I wonder who that Doctor bloke is and Barkley" Harry said wondering.

"What I don't get is why she wouldn't tell us where she was going" Ron hurt that Hermione didn't tell them.

"Probably because you two would be to worried about her, I mean come it's Hermione she wouldn't do anything she is not sure of and she has saved almost everybody's life in this room at least once some maybe more" Ginny said reassuringly.

"I'll go round tomorrow with Tonks and Mad eye to make sure she gets here safely okay" Remus said to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah I guess" Harry said.


	3. Home Sweet Home

_**Disclaimer**- I do no own any of these fictional characters or the Books, Films, Television Programmes or Comics because if I did most stories would be a lot different. Used extracts from Planet of the dead Which I do not own_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Home Sweet Home**

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**On a Deserted Planet far far away  
**_

While Barclay and Nathan where digging the wheels out of the sand, Angela was trying to start the engine and Lou was comforting Carmen, the Doctor and Hermione went back out looking to see if they could find any sign of life.

"Did you hear something?" Hermione asked the Doctor.

"Hold on. Busy" The Doctor replied.

"There was a noise, like a sort of" she said looking around "Doctor" and there stands an Alien in the skyline a biped with an insect head, chitters and points a weapon.

"That's wait. I shout wait, people usually wait" The Doctor said.

"Yes I know" Hermione said "What?" she said to the Doctor giving her a look "The TARDIS translates every language" Hermione repeating what he told her the fist time they travelled to another world.

"Oh yeah" The Doctor smiles "We beg for mercy" The Doctor told the biped who gestures with its weapon.

"Guess were moving then" says Hermione "Do you think they are responsible for us being brought here." she asks

"No, no, no, no, no. Look at the ship. It's a wreck. They crashed, just like us" He tells her.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**_The Spaceship_  
**

"This place is freezing" Hermione complained to the Doctor.

"Mmm. The hull's made of photafine steel. Turns cold when it's hot. Boiling desert outside, freezing ship inside" The Doctor said. "Oh, this is beautiful. Intact, it must have been magnificent. A proper streamlined deep spacer" He said admiring the ship.

"Great I'll remember that as I'm being slowly tortured. At least I'm bleeding on the floor of a really well designed spaceship" she said sarcastically.

Two aliens chitter at them. One of them touches a round purple device on his overall.

"Oh, right, good. Yes. Hello. That's a telepathic translator. He can understand us" The Doctor said.

"You have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race. You came here in the two hundred to destroy us" One of the Tritovores said.

"Sorry, what's the two hundred?" The Doctor asked.

"It's the bus. Number two hundred. They mean the bus" Hermione told him.

"Oh. No, look, I think you're making the same mistake Hermione did. I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is Hermione. We got pulled through that wormhole. The two hundred doesn't look like that normally. It's broken, just the same as you" The Doctor informed the Tritovores. The alien's then lowered there weapons.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked.

" They believe me." The Doctor told her.

"What, as simple as that?" she said.

"I've got a very honest face. And the translator says I'm telling the truth. Plus the face. Right. So, first things first. There's a very strange storm heading our way. Can you send out a probe?.

"No we lost power" The other Tritovore says.

"Oh, lost power. Hmm, the crash knocked the mainline crystallography out of synch. But if I can jiggle it back". He kicks the machine and it comes to life. "Okey doke, let's launch that probe" he says. The probe launches into the sky towards the storm.

He then shows Hermione a Hologram to show her where they are "The Scorpion Nebula. We're on the other side of the universe". It then zooms in "The planet of San Helios. The Tritovores were going to trade with San Helios. Population of one hundred billion. Plenty of waste matter for them to absorb" He informed her.

"By waste matter, you mean" Hermione said hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"They feed off what others leave behind from their behind, if you see what I mean. It's perfectly natural. They are flies" He said. "That is the San Helios City."

"So if that's San Helios, all we need to do is find that city. They can help us" Hermione said.

"I don't think it's that simple. We're in the city right now" He told her.

"But its sand. That first image, the temples and things, what's that then, ancient history?" she asks.

"The image was taken last year" One Tritovore said.

"It became a desert in one year?" She asked astounded.

"I said there was something in the sand. The city, the oceans, the mountains, the wildlife, and a hundred billion people turned to sand. All those voices in Carmen's head. She's hearing them die" The Doctor said.

"What?" she asked,

"Something destroyed the whole of San Helois." He said wondering what could do such a thing. The the phone rings.

"Malcolm, tell me the bad news." The Doctor said.

"Oh, you are clever. It is bad news. It's the wormhole, Doctor. It's getting bigger" Malcolm a scientific advisor who works for UNIT under Captain Erisa Magambo told the Doctor.

"How can it get bigger by itself?" the Doctor asked him.

"Well, that's why I'm phoning. You'll work it out, if I know you, sir" Malcolm said.

"Doctor, we estimate the circumference of your invisible wormhole is now four miles heading upwards. I've grounded all flights above can't risk anyone else falling through" Said Captain Erisa Magambo.

"Good work, both of you" The Doctor said.

"But I have to know. Does that wormhole constitute a danger to this planet?" she asked the Doctor.

"Oh, sorry. Call waiting. Got to go." He said cancelling the call.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked,

"Doctor, it's Nathan. We got those duckboard things down, but"...

"It's my fault" Angela said interrupting him

" No, it's not. Don't say that" Nathan told her.

"Why, what's happened?" The Doctor ask.

"We kept on turning the engine, but, we're out of petrol. Used it all up. Even if we can get those wheels out this bus is never going to move" He told the Doctor.

"What is it, what's wrong? Doctor, tell me" Hermione said.

"You promised you'd get us home. Doctor? Are you still there?" Nathan asked.

"Doctor, tell me. What did he say?" Hermione asked "How come he can ring us i thought there wasn't a signal?".

But before the Doctor could answer one of the Tritovores butted in"It's the probe. It's reached the storm and It's not a storm." and an image of stingrays flying through the air.

"It's a swarm. Millions of them" Hermione said.

"Billions" The doctor said then the screen goes blank "Oh, we've lost the probe. I think it got eaten. Everything on this planet gets eaten." The Doctor says.

"How far away is that swarm?". Hermione asked

"A hundred miles. But at that speed, it'll be here in twenty minutes. No, no, no, they're not just coming for us. They want the wormhole" He replied.

"They're heading for Earth" she said.

"Show the analysis" The Doctor asks the Tritovore "Incredible. They swarm out of a wormhole, strip the planet bare, then move on to the next world. Start the life cycle all over again".

"So, they make the wormholes?" She asked the Doctor.

" They must do" was all he said.

"But how? If the wormhole belongs to them, why are they a hundred miles away?" Hermione asks.

"Because they need to be? No, that's bonkers. Hang on. Yes. Oh, do you see? Billions of them, flying in formation, all around the planet. Round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, till they generate a rupture in space. The speed of them, and the numbers, and the size, all of that rips the wormhole into existence" He explains.

"So the wormhole's getting bigger because they're getting closer." Hermione stated "But how do they get through? Because that wormhole's a killer" she asked.

"See the exoskeleton" He said.

"Metal? They've got bones of metal" She questioned.

"They eat metal and extrude it into the exoskeleton. So their speed makes the wormhole, then their body makes it safe. Perfect design" He said.

"Those things are going to turn the entire Earth into a desert, your loving this aren't you."

"Of course" he said.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

_**Bus**_

"It sounds like a storm" Nathan said.

"If it rains, we've got water" Angela said trying to raise the mood.

"No water. All of it dust. But the girl." Carmen said.

"Don't now, sweetheart. What girl?2 Lou asked his wife.

"The girl. She will create sparks."

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

**_Spaceship_  
**

"Wait. We came here through the wormhole, but our Tritovore didn't. They came here to trade with San Helios. So why did they crash?"Hermione wondered.

"Ah, good question. Like she said, why did you crash?" Doctor asked. The Tritovores take them to a large hole in the spaceship.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

_**Engine room**_

"Oh, yes. Gravity well. Look, goes all the way down to the engine. So what happened?" He asked the Tritovores.

"The drive system stalled." One Tritovore said.

"Ten miles up, they fell out of the sky. But what caused that?".

"No idea." The other one said.

" But wait a minute. That's a crystal nucleus down there, yes? And it looks like it survived the crash. If the crystal's intact? Oh, yes. That's better than diesel." He said a smile gracing hid features.

"What, you can use the crystal to move the bus?" Hermione said hopefully.

"I think so. The spaceship's a write-off, but the two hundred's small enough." He said pressing buttons on a screen near the hole.

" How does a crystal drive a bus?" Hermione asked.

"In a super clever outer-spacey way. Just trust me. There's the crystal!" He said pointing to a small screen. "It's fallen to the bottom of the well. Have you got access shafts?".

"All frozen" The Tritovore said.

"Well, maybe I can open them. Ah! Internal comms. Put that on." He says handing a bluetooth unit to Hermione.

"You stay here. Keep an eye on the shaft. Tell me if anything happens." She tells her and Hermione sits at the edge of the gravity well and looks down as the Doctor runs back through the spaceship.

**Spaceship**

"If I can use that sunlight to start the automatic maintenance. Hermione? If you see a panel opening in that shaft, let me know" he said.

_**Engine room**_

"Nothing yet." She said standing up.

_**Spaceship**_

"Anything now?" he asked.

_**Engine room**_

"Afraid not." she said looking down the shaft.

_**Spaceship**_

The Doctor connects various cables together. "Any sign of movement?" He asks again.

_**Engine room**_

"Nope." she says pulling her wand out of her boot.

_**Spaceship**_

"How's that?" He asks.

_**Engine room**_

Not even looking down the shaft to check "nothing."

**Spaceship**

"Any result?" he asked.

_**Engine room**_

"No, but let me get this right. You need that crystal. Then consider it done" she said getting her wand ready.

_**Spaceship"**_

"Why, what do you mean? Hermione? Hermione!" he shouts running into the engine room.

**_Engine Room_**

Hermione levitates a broken piece of machinery down the shaft towards the security grid and hits the red big button with which deactivates it and then brings it back up in time for the Doctor to come running in.

"What you didn't think i would be stupid enough to go down did you?" Hermione asked him.

"No of not" he said.

"Mmhmm" she said and pointed her wand down the shaft towards the crystal "Wingardium Leviosa" and the crystal started to float up.

"Make sure to get the whole thing not just the crystal the whole plate thing" He said.

Hermione huffed in annoyance causing the crystal to fall "Crap" she said.. "Roar".

"What was that?" she asked recasting the spell on the crystal and the plate.

"We never did find out why the ship crashed. Careful. Slowly. Have you got an open-vent system?" The Doctor asked the Tritovores.

"Yes" one replied.

" I thought so." he said.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked carefully guiding the crystal and base up the shaft.

"It's like when birds fly into the engines of an aircraft." He explained.

"One of the creatures." she stated pausing as not to drop the crystal.

"It got trapped in the vents, caused the crash." He carried on explaining.

" It's not moving. I think it's injured." she said.

"No, it's dormant because it's so cold down there, but your spell raising the temperature." He said.

"I've got it!" she said lifting it up almost to the top. As soon as she almost had it, the sting ray followed.

"Come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on, come on. It's going to eat its way up." He said panicking.

"Catch" Hermione said throwing the crystal and the base up in the air and the casting a spell to reactivate the security grid so the stingray got zapped, placing her wand back in her boot.

"Ooo, your good. " he says holding the crystal and base running back to the spaceship.

"Commander? Mission complete. Now, we've got to get back to the two hundred, all of us."

"A captain can't leave his ship" One Tritovore says.

"Oh, don't be so daft. A captain can leave his ship, if there's a bus standing by." The Doctor said. **_Bang!._**

"What the hell was that? Is this place safe? Is the creature. It's not dead. " Hermione said asking to many questions at once.

"Maybe you didn't hit just one of them. If you hit a swarm?" he said.

"Do you mean if there's more on board?" Hermione said with dread.

"This ship's built inside a metal sleeve. They can move through the infrastructure, all around us. And those things wake up hungry. Commander, you've got to come with us right now" He said trying to convince then to come.

"Come back to Earth. We'll find you a home." Hermione said.

" And that's the word of the brightest witch of her age. Come on." he said trying to coax them. The Commander walk towards them while the other goes to a control panel. The stingray tears down the wall and eats him. The Commander then raises his weapon in an act of revenge.

" No, don't" The Doctor says but it's to late The Commander gets eaten to.

"There's nothing we can do. Run!" he says.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDHGDW

_**Bus**_

"What sort of storm is that?" Angela asks.

"Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run." Carmen chants.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

_**Desert**_

The Phone rings.

"Doctor?" Malcolm asks.

"Not now, Malcolm!" he shouts ending the call running towards the bus.

"Fair do's. He's a busy man." Malcolm says to Magambo and himself.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

_**By the bus**_

"At last. Where've you been?" Nathan asks.

"Get inside. Get them sitting down. " He says to Nathan "Now then, let's have a look."

"So what does that crystal do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing. Don't need the crystal." He says throwing it away.

"Oh, I risked my life for that." she says angrily.

" No, no. You risked your life for these. The clamps." he says magnetically attaching them to the wheels.

"One there. One there. One there. And one there." He says getting on the bus.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

_**Bus**_

"But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?" she asked.

" Yeah, something like that. I just need to fix this. Could you magic a hammer?" he asked.

She rolls her eyes at him and pulls her wand out of her boot and a clip out of her hair and makes sue nobody it looking before she transfigured it into a hammer and hands it to him as he hands her the phone.

" Phone, phone. Press redial." He says as he fixes the rest of the crystal assembly to the steering wheel and Hermione hold the phone up to his ear.

"Malcolm, it's me." He says.

"I'm ready." he replies.

"Ready for what?" he asks.

"I don't know. You tell me." he asks getting excited.

"I'm going to try to get back. But listen, there might be something following us. You need to close the wormhole." He tells him.

"Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on Counter-oscillation, perchance?" He asks knowing it right.

"Oh, Malcolm, you're Brilliant." The Doctor said.

"Coming from you, sir, that means the world" Malcolm said happy that the Doctor called him brilliant.

"Doctor what sort of something? That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing. I need to know the exact nature of the threat." Magambo asks.

"Sorry, got to go." nods to Hermione who ends the call.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDHGDWHGDW

_**Earth**_

"All troops, mobilise and stand ready. Possible Code Red. Unknown." She says into her ear com.

"Understood. Code Red. Repeat, Code Red unknown" says Calhoon. The soldiers take aim at the wormhole with everything they've got.

"Section two, armed "said the Sergeant.

"Section three, armed" said the Corporal.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

_**Bus**_

"Oh, it's not compatible. Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together" The Doctor said.

"And how do you do that?" she asked.

" I need something non corrosive something malleable something ductile...Something gold".

"Hey, hey, use this." Barclay says coming down the aisle showing his wristwatch.

"I said gold." The Doctor said.

"It is gold." her said,

"Oh, they saw you coming" the Doctor said and Barclay returns to her seat.

"Hermione can you" the Doctor asked again.

"I can't I don't know how to turn something into gold" Hermione said refusing to give into him.

"Please" He pleaded with her.

"Fine I'll try" she huffed and grabbed the hammer of him and made sure nobody was looking before she tried to transfigure the hammer into a Gold Chalice.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

_**Earth**_

"Done it. Transmit that, and the wormhole should close." Malcolm says please with himself.

"Then do it." she says waiting.

"Well, after the Doctor's come through, obviously." hey replies.

"I'm sorry. Believe me. That wormhole is a major threat, and I have a duty to every man, woman and child on this planet. It's got to be closed immediately. That's an order." she says.

"No, no, no, no. No, we can't just abandon him. He's the Doctor. How many times has he saved our lives? I won't let you, ma'am. I simply won't." he says standing up to her.

Captain Magambo points her pistol at Taylor. "Right now, soldier." She said.

HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW

_**Bus**_

" This is your driver speaking. Hold on tight." the Doctor says getting the bus ready.

"But what for? What's he doing?" Barclay asks holding on to the seat in front.

"Just do as he says" Hermione tells him.

The Doctor fires up the bus. "Come on. That's it. You can do it, you beauty. One last trip." The bus rises out of the sand and into the air.

"Ah, you are so kidding me." Barclay says looking out if the window

"We're flying. It's flying." Nathan said unbelievably

"He's flying the bus." Lou said with a smile on his face.

"It's a miracle." Angela said over come with joy.

" Anti-gravity clamps. Didn't I say? Round we go." The Doctor says turning the bus towards the wormhole.

"Doctor, they're coming" Carmen warns him. With the swan close to the bus.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Mobile HQ**_

"I will never surrender. Never." Malcolm said standing his ground.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Bus**_

"Do you think this thing will survive the journey back?" Hermione asked The Doctor.

"Only one way to find out. Next stop."

"Planet Earth!" she shouts and the bus dives into the wormhole, closely followed by the swarm. As they go though the wormhole everyone is screaming as it shakes, then comes out of the tunnel and up into the air.

"It's London!" Barclay exclaimed.

"We're back home." Angela said with a warm smile on her face

"He did it. He did it!" Nathan said jumping up and down in his seat in glee

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Tunnel - north entrance**_

"Captain!" Calhoon shouts as the bus comes though and then call her through the walkie-talkie. "Captain, they're back. It's the bus, ma'am, it's come back and it's flying." she tell her and she comes out of the mobile HQ as the first of the stingrays come through.

"Code Red. Fire at will." Magambo tells them

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Mobile HQ**_

'_Ring, Ring'_ Malcolm answers the phone

"Malcolm, close that wormhole." The Doctor tells him

"Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir." he says and hits F8 and sparks fly

"Oh, no, no. No." He said but then get thrown backwards by a large bag that caused a fire and gets an extinguisher to put it out.

" Malcolm, listen to me." The Doctor tells him

"It's not working." He says

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Bus**_

"I need that signal. We've got billions of those things about to fly through." The Doctors says trying to fly the bus

"Well, what do I do?" he asks

"Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up." he tell Malcolm

"But by how much?" Malcolm asks

"Five hundred Bernard's. Do it now!" The Doctor shouts ending the call

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Mobile HQ**_

"Yes!" Malcolm shout in victory as the wormhole collapses at both ends.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Tunnel - north entrance**_

"Target at nine o'clock." Magambo shouts and a rocket is launched and takes down a stingray.

"I don't believe it. Guns that work." Magambo said shocked

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Bus**_

"Doctor, it's coming for us." Nathan warned him.

"Oh no, you don't." he said and turns the bus, hitting the stingray.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Tunnel - north entrance**_

"Twelve o'clock. Take it out." Magambo orders an the last one gets blasted and crashes to the ground in pieces. "Cease fire." she shouts.

"Cease fire!" Calhoon repeats

" Arms down." she says

The Doctor gently lands the bus, and opens the doors to UNIT applauds. The passengers disembark the bus.

"Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus, just to be safe. As fast as you can, thank you. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you and then you'll all be taken to debriefing." Calhoon tells them

The Doctor flashes his psychic paper "We don't count." The Doctor says pointing to himself and Hermione

"Doctor." Malcolm says as he comes out the mobile HQ

"You must be Malcolm." The Doctor says and Malcolm hugs the Doctor.

"Oh. Oh. I love you. I love you. I love you." he says over and over as he hugs the Doctor

"To your station, Doctor Taylor." said Magambo

"Yes, ma'am. I love you." Malcolm said waving goodbye to the Doctor

"Doctor" Magambo said saluting him "I salute you whether you like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?" she asked as she lowered her hand

"They'll start again. Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets. Closer to home, Captain. Those two lads." he said pointing to Barclay and Nathan "Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest." he said.

"I'll see what I can do. And I've got something for you." she said nodding to his right and the was the TARDIS being unloaded from a truck.

"Better than a bus, any day. Hello." he said walking up to the Tardis and giving her a tap.

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace."

"Oh, she doesn't mind."

"Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Not a chance." Her replied with a smile.

"Till we meet again, Doctor." she said bidding him a farewell.

"I hope so". he says and walks toward the TARDIS with Hermione tow, with her thinking and wondering what adventure they will be going on next. The adventure she didn't expect was to be taken home.

"Where are we" she asked.

"Home" he replied.

"Home?" she wondered.

"Yep your house 24th August 1995 at 4:15 pm" he said very flatly.

"Why?" she asked because she was confused why she was being brought back home.

"Because you told your friend that you would be home tomorrow which is now today" he replied.

"Yeah but this is a time machine tomorrow could be a week or a month" Hermione said.

"Yes but that wouldn't be fair on you or anybody else" He protested.

"I don't care..." Hermione started to say.

"Hermione you have to go" The Doctor cut her off.

"I don't want to though" she said sadly as she knew her time was coming to a close.

"I'm so sorry" he said sadly.

Hermione nodded her head and gave him a hug which he returned fully.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then" the said tearfully.

He just nodded "I will see you soon though yeah" again he just nodded and she then started to walk toward the door.

"Wait a minute" she shouted and ran back into the Doctor stood.

* * *

_A/N- I know that it is quite a long chapter and your comments are appreciated. :)_**  
**

**Keep Reviewing**


	4. AN

**Not a Chapter**

_A/N- _

_Hermione is twenty/twenty- one years old which you will found out later on, but doesn't look it. Why? read to find out._

_Hope you enjoy it so far even though there have only been two chapters, the next one should be up when I can think of something to write._

_Thank you and keep reviewing. :)_


	5. Expelled

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Characters, Books, Films, TV Programs or Comics sadly._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Expelled**

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Kitchen of Grimmauld Place**_

"So when are we leaving to get Hermione" Harry wondered.

"Not we, us me, Tonks and Mad eye because you have to relax you have your appeal at the ministry in two days so you don't need anything worrying you" Remus told Harry.

"Yeah I mean, what do you think will happen when Hermione finds out about you being expelled?" Ron asked and everyone in the kitchen shuddered in thought.

"Let's hope she doesn't because if I'm going down I'm taking everybody with me" Harry warned.

"Why should we be scared of Hermione?" Tonks wondered since she had never met Hermione she didn't know about her temper.

"Trust us we have known Hermione for 4 years you don't want to be at the receiving end of her temper" Ron told her.

"So when are you going, I can't wait to catch up I have missed her so much over the holidays" Ginny said excitedly.

"Well we need to call her first to make sure she is in, okay" Remus said.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Hermione's House**_

"Christmas?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Yep, I want you to come here the day I finish school for Christmas" Hermione told him.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Well I want to see you and how you will be doing seeing as though it may be months or mear moments since we last met for you, andmayhavepromisedsomepeoplethatIwouldpopinandseet hemov rchristmas"Hermione rambled off.

"Thought so" the Doctor sighed.

"No" Hermione protested "I mean that I'm off for three weeks and with the TARDIS it will take a week tops so I could spend some of the holiday with you please".

"I'll think about it" the Doctor replied.

"Fine just so you know I shall be calling you a lot, I mean even for time travel a lot so you don't forget okay " Hermione warned.

"Of course, I need to go your friends maybe here any minute" the Doctor said.

"Okay but don't get yourself killed" Hermione said the and waved the Doctor off and he disappeared into his TARDIS.

Once he was gone she made her way inside her mobile started to ring.

"Hello?" Hermione asked

"Hi Hermione it's Ginny we were just wondering when you would like us to come round and pick you up"

"Is in 2 hours okay?" Hermione asked

"Yes so I'll see you then" Ginny said

"Okay bye" Hermione then hung up her phone and ran upstairs to get ready.

She quickly ran up stairs went into her on suite bathroom and jumped into a steaming hot shower for 15 minutes came out with a towel wrapped around her and looked at her self in her floor length mirror.

Over the time she was away with the Doctor she had changed so much and not just in her appearance but personality to, I guess travelling with a Time Lord for 4 years does that to a person not to mention her own adventures to. Her hair was shorter about two inches below her shoulders and had become tamed falling into ringlets, she had grown quite a bit to from 5'4 to 5'7, her body more that of a girls with curves and no longer having limbs to big for your body.

However her eyes, her eyes are what had changed the most, they looked old and worn and that she has seen and experienced things one should never have to in such a short lifetime. The looked to old on a young and healthy looking girl.

After looking at herself for a good ten minutes she decided to get dressed in bluuuuueee/set?id=63825061#stream_box. She also but on mascara, eyeliner, blush and some lip gloss and straightened her hair and a put in her belly button and earring that matched her clothes.

Then she carried her trunk down the stairs and placed it in the hall not knowing how she as going to be picked up. With an hour to spear, she decided that since she had been away she should but up some wards around her house to make sure it's safe, when her parents come back and in case she get's any unwanted visitors.

After finishing with the wards, she thought that she would catch up on the news (Daily Prophet) and any letters that she may have received from her friends .

After reading the Daily Prophet and an interesting letter from Ginny she looked through the rest of her letters and found some from Ron and Harry, as she was just about to pick one up an owl swooped in through the open window in her kitchen and landed on the table with a letter in its beak, as soon as she took it the owl flew away and as she turned it over there as the seal for the Ministry of Magic she quickly teared open the letter which stated

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the:_

_Aguamenti Charm (Aguamenti)  
Alohomora  
Anapeo (Clear air way)  
Anti-Disapparition Jinx  
Banishing Charm  
Bedazzling Hex  
Blasting Curse(Confringo)  
Body-Bind-Curse (Petrificus Totalus)  
Bubble-Head Charm  
Cave Inimicum (Strenghten an enclosure)  
Colloportus_ (Locks door)  
_Confundus Charm (Confundo)  
Deprimo_ (Powerful wind)  
_Descendo( makes things sink)  
Disillusionment Charm  
Disarming Charm_  
_Engorgement Charm (Engorgio)  
Episkey (Heal minor injuries)  
Epulso (Object explode)  
Ferula (create a bandage and splint)  
Fiendfyre Curse  
Finite Incantatem(Negates many spells)  
Flame-Freezing Charm( Fire become harmless)  
Freezing Charm  
Geminio Curse (Geminio)  
Homenum Revelio  
Homorphus Charm ( Causes animagus or transfigured object to return to normal shape)  
Hover Charm  
Impediment Jinx ( capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster)_  
_Imperturbable Charm ( Objects impenetrable)_  
_Impervius Charm ( Repel substances and outside forces)  
Incarcerous (Ties someone or something up with ropes)  
Incendio (Flames burst out flying)  
Intruder Charm  
Leg- Locker Curse  
Legilimens  
Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa)  
Lumos  
Memory Charm( Obliviate)  
Mobilicorpus (lift body off the ground)  
Muffliato  
Nox  
Obliteration Charm  
Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum)  
Portus (creates a portkey)  
Protego  
Protego Horribilis (Protection against dark magic)  
Protego Totalumm ( Protection of some form of an area)  
Reducio_  
_Reductor Curse (Reducto)  
Rennervate_  
_Reparo  
Repello  
Repello Muggletum  
Riddukulus  
Salvio Hexia  
Scouring Charm (Scourgify)  
Sectumsempra  
Severing Charm  
Scarpin's Revelaspell (Specialis Revelio)  
Stealth Sensoring Spell  
Stupefying Charm Stunner  
Summoning Charm (Accio)  
Udetectable Extension Charm  
Unbreakable Charm  
Vanishing Spell (Evanesco)_

_At different times during the summer in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under-age Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_We regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 7 A.M. on August 26th._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic._

Speechless.

She was utterly shocked speechless. Numb was the only thing that could describe how Hermione was feeling she couldn't believe it expelled. But she didn't understand she was seventeen well actually older but... what was she going to do? Well she knew Harry was expelled but he would get because he was 'The Chosen One', 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' but what about her?

Sadly she didn't have much time to dwell as she felt a shift in the wards, she could tell that wasn't a wizard, maybe it was her parents, she certainly hoped not 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK' well at least it wasn't her parents they would have used the key, so who was it? 'KNOCK, KNOCK', then an another owl came swooping in "ONE MINUTE!" she shouted back and went towards the owl and took the letter it was another one from the Ministry of Magic reading

_Dear Miss Granger_

_Further to your_

_Letter of approximately eight minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand. You shall retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on August 26th. The Ministry as agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time, you should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic._

Relief flooded Hermione and quickly walked into the hall ans shoved all of the letters from Harry and Ron into a draw in the hall and put the letters from the Ministry and Ginny into her back pocket. Then walked towards the door opening it keeping the chain on.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked the girl standing on the other side of the door.

"Maya? It's me Kelly" the girl called Kelly said standing at the door.

"Kelly? Oh My God! , just one sec" she quickly closed the door took off the chain and opened it again to let her in.

"So where have you been Maya I haven't seen you through the holidays?" she asked Hermione closing the door behind her.

"Travelling." Hermione said walking into the kitchen.

"Cool" she said following her into the kitchen and then she gave Hermione a knowing smile.

"What?" Hermione asked giving her a look of confusion.

"I see you took my advice and I have got to say you look fabulous" she said.

"Thanks but the credit should go to some people who I met while travelling who 'gave' me makeover and a whole new wardrobe" she replied.

"Good and I must say what a fine young lady you have become" Kelly said making Hermione roll her eyes.

"So what have you been doing over the holidays?" Hermione asked Kelly.

"You know this and that" Kelly said not going into much detail.

"Well that sounds great really" Hermione said sarcastically. "But seriously though what have you been doing?" Hermione asked her.

"Nothing" said not looking her in the eye.

"Please, please tell me you didn't do something stupid" Hermione practically begged her.

"Noooo of course not" Kelly said as though the idea of that was impossible."But I was wondering if you were any good with computers?" Kelly asked all to innocently.

"Why?" Hermione asked suspicious of her already.

"Nothing, nothing" she said "So what are you doing for the rest of the summer holiday?" Kelly asked.

Hermione wasn't to sure if Kelly was just trying to change the subject but she went along with it any way " Going to a friend's house just for 2 weeks before the start of school" Hermione answered.

Kelly just nodded her head "Say if I wanted to reach you I could ..." Kelly said trailing of waiting for Hermione to finish the sentence for her "Call me on my mobile" Hermione said.

"Good, Good" Kelly said taking in the information "So when were you going to tell me that you got a tattoo?" Kelly asked and this time Hermione knew she was trying to change the subject.

"While I was travelling" she told Kelly "How did you know I had a tattoo anyway?" Hermione asked her.

"I saw it as you were walking into the kitchen your top became untucked from your pants, but I could only she the very top of it" Kelly said.

"Oh" Hermione said.

"So what does it say?" Kelly asked.

"Croire en soi" she told her "It's French for believe in yourself".

"Wow" Kelly said "So when are you leaving?" Kelly asked.

"In about 5 minutes" Hermione told Kelly.

"Okay then I better get going and make sure you have your phone on I would like to actually talk to you while you away" Kelly said.

"Okay" Hermione said as they made their way to the door they hugged good bye and Hermione closed the door.

She then went and got the letters out of the draw in the hall and put them in her trunk to she could look at then once she had been picked up.

She suddenly when then there was a shift in the wards there were three people, wizards when then there was a knock at the door. Hermione made her way to the door and opened it to find Remus Lupin, Mad eye Moody and a woman she didn't know. Hermione quickly withdrew he wand and pointed it a Remus us sure whether it was him or not.

"Hermione!" Remus said alarmed.

"When I handed you my homework from Professor Snape what did I say?" Hermione asked him

"That what happens to me once a month doesn't define who you are" he replied

Hermione nodded her head and stepped aside and let them in Mad eye looked as though he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, the woman Hermione didn't know looked as though she had never been in a muggle house before and Remus looked at her as though she had grown two heads.

"Sorry about that can never be to care full" Hermione said closing the door.

"No its fine" Remus said giving her a small smile.

"Yes always good be careful and show CONSTANT VIGILANCE" May eye shouted causing the woman to jump.

"So ready to go Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Yep" said Hermione looking at Remus waiting to be introduced.

"Ahh yes Hermione this is Tonks, Tonks this is Hermione" said Remus.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked shaking her hand.

"Real name is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Understandable."

"So where all your stuff Hermione" Lupin asked.

"It's here ready and waiting."

"Good the sooner we leave the better" said Mad eye.

"By the way where are we going and how are we getting there?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out when we arrive and by apparition" said Remus shrinking down Hermione trunk and placing it in his pocket.

"Ready Hermione" Remus asked her.

"Yeah guess so".

"Then hold on" he said as she held on to his arm.

* * *

_A/N I know Harry's appeal is earlier than the 26th but I wanted it on the same day as Hermione's and i didn't bring her's forward because I could right so much on what happen in the summer a._

_Not the best chapter in the world but if you have and ideas at what you would like to happen in the story give me a heads up. :)_

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Grimmauld Place

_Disclaimer- I do not own any the Books, Films, TV programmes, Comics or Characters_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Grimmauld Place**

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_**  
**

_**Grimmauld Place**_

"Which house is it?" Hermione asked. She was quickly shoved a piece of paper into her hand by Remus.

"Remember it" Remus whispered to Hermione.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place _

While Hermione was remembering the phrase Mad eye was taking the lights out one by one using the Put-Outer until only the moon and the lights coming from the house shone and illuminated the way.

Hermione then gave the paper back to Remus who burned it then as she looked at the doors and saw no number 12 there was 10,11,13 so where was twelve then from in between 11 and 13 emerged number 12.

"Don't the muggles feel the house moving?" asked Hermione.

"No they don't feel a thing"Remus told her.

As they made their way through the garden and up the stairs to the door Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped on the door and from the other side you could hear what was banging and clanging of the chains and the door unlocking. When that was finished the door squeaked open, upon entering the house after Lupin, all Hermione could see it was a very dark and gloomy hallway with crooked old portraits on the wall and a chandelier hanging for the celling covered in cobwebs. Then all or a sudden a red blur came out of know where and ran toward Hermione who staggered back from the force, it didn't take a genius to work out it was Ginny.

"Oh my god Hermione we were so worried, especially when you hadn't been at home for the summer" Ginny said squeezing Hermione

"Ginny lets the girl go so she can breathe" said Mrs Weasley coming out of what Hermione assumed was the kitchen. As soon as she let go she was hugged by another two people on with black hair and another with red.

"Mione, we were so worried about you" said Harry.

"Thanks' guys' but I'm fine really" Hermione said patting them on the back until they let go.

"Why don't you help take Hermione things to your room Ginny" Mrs Weasley said to her daughter.

"Okay mum" said Ginny grabbing one end of the trunk and Hermione taking the other making the way up the stairs with Ron and Harry following close behind.

As they made their upstairs towards Ginny's and Hermione's room with Harry and Ron behind them going up a old dark, rickety staircase and looked and felt as though it was going to collapse any second into a slightly lighter but still quite dull, damp, dreary looking room placing Hermione's trunk on the bed she would be using for the rest of the holiday. As she opened her trunk to start to unpack her nessesities she couldn't help but not notice the the silence that has enloped the room.

"So you're not going to ask me anything?" Hermione wondered as she opened the wardrobe to put her clothes in.

"Well we thought it would be best for you to settle in first" Ginny said

Hermione didn't believe her one bit so she raised one of her eyebrows and gave a 'yeah right' look

"Mum and dad asked us not to bother you at least until tomorrow" Ron said and Ginny gave him an annoyed look while Harry looked amused

"Gee thanks Ron" Hermione said sarcastically while walking towards the bathroom she shared with Ginny to put some of her things in there.

"So has anything been happening here while I've been away?" Hermione asked from the bathroom

"No not much the adults just been having these meetings in the kitchen in there in some kind of group the order of the phoenix it's called" Harry said as Hermione came out of the bathroom

"Hey guys I was wondering if I could talk to Hermione alone you know girl talk?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron

"What! No, Hermione has just arrived here and she is our friend Ginny not your" said Ron getting angry at his sister.

"Ron!" Hermione said shocked at the what he said "Ginny is my friend so i suggest you leave or the Fred and George will have new test subjects for there lastest jokes" said Hermione threating Ron to do anything stupid.

Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards the door not wanting to be on the other end of a prank off Fred and George. Ron reluctantly left the room behind Harry and shut the door.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me" asked Hemione to Ginny who made a shushing noise with her finger and walked towards the door yanking tit open it show a red faced Ron.

"Go away before I tell mum you were looking thought the keyhole peeping at Hermione" said Ginny as she watched Ron scamper off to his and Harry's room. making sure that the coast was clear Ginny shut the door and dragged Hermione over on to her bed for some girl talk.

"Oh my gosh could you believe the look on all the guys faces when they saw you" Ginny said "I mean Fred and George where checking you out Harry and Ron were staring at you, I think Ron was starting to drool and Sirius and Remus the two hottest guys ever were also looking at you I mean do you know how lucky you are girls would kill to be in your position" Ginny said rambling on

"Ginny calm down okay breathe, and I have no idea what you're talking about, they looked at me the same as the normally do" Hermione told Ginny

"Please" Ginny said not believing a word that just came out her best friends mouth "You must have been blind not to see it why else to you think mum wanted us to leave so quickly" she said "So how come you have a whole new look? I mean it's just not you" Ginny asked her friend

"During the summer I decided to start a fresh, a whole new me" Hermione said

"Wow and I must say you look amazing really I wish I could look that good" Ginny said staring off into the distance

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said smiling at her friend

Then from downstairs Mrs Weasley could be hear shouting them all down for dinner when all of a sudden a loud bang could be heard and then a lot of shouting so Hermione and Ginny ran down the stairs and could see Mrs Weasley trying shut the curtains around a screaming portrait on the stairs so Hermione went down to try and help her when all that could be heard

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

Tonks continually apologised for knocking over a chair causing the painting to wake up. Then out from the door across the stairs Sirius Black came out and shouted at the painting "Shut up, you old horrible hag, shut UP!" at this point Hermione had made her way downstairs to help Sirius close the curtains with the portrait screaming "YOOOOU! BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME ON MY FLESH!"

Hermione and Sirius managed to close the curtains and the portrait became quiet.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked Sirius a little shocked at what the portrait had said.

"That was my mother" Sirius replied to Hermione.

"Your mother?"

"Yep, I swear she wanted to annoy me as much as she did when she was alive."

" Then why is she still on the wall if she annoys you so much?"

"She charmed the painting so it can be removed."

"Have you tried muggle methods to remove the painting?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"No" Sirius replied giving it some thought.

"Well give it a go you never know" she said to Sirius "So dinner's ready?" Hermione asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, of course everyone into the kitchen before it gets cold" Mrs Weasley said to everyone and they all started to move into the kitchen. Hermione sat on the far end of the table next Ginny near the oven.

As they all started it eat Harrywas talking to Sirius and Remus about the Daily Prophet and what they were saying about him and Dumbledore and how nobody believed him that Voldemort is back.

Hermione was listening to their conversation taking a bite to eat Ginny whispered "I didn't know you had a tattoo" that made Hermione choke on her food and Ginny give her a good pat on the back and passed her some water. Hermione polietly smiled and Ginny and quickly whispered "How do you know?."

"I saw it as you were putting some clothes on the top shelf of the wardrobe" Ginny whispered back to her. "So is there anything you want to tell me?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"No" Hermione told Ginny.

"Are you sure because..." Ginny started to say only to get cut off.

'RING, RING,' 'RING RING' The whole table turned to look at Hermione who's cheeks had tinged pink.

"Excuse me" she said and left the kitchen and ran upstairs to her's and Ginny's room and shut the door.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

**_Hermione and Ginny's Room_**

"Hello?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Hermione it's Kelly, I just wanted to tell there seem to be a bunch of people stood outside your front door."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Yer it looks like 2 men and a woman" Kelly said.

"What? Wait is one of them wearing a big blue trench coat?" Hermione asked.

"Um yeah why?"

"Hand him your phone."

"No!"

"Just do it! And ask for Jack Harkness."

"Fine" Kelly huffs and walks outside her house towards Hermione's.

"Excuse me!" she shouted "Are any of you Jack Harkness?" she asked.

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?" Jack said.

"Stop it" could be heard from Hermione's side of the phone.

"I was just saying hello" Jack said trying to justifiy himself and motioned for Kelly to give him the phone.

"Miss Hermione Granger lovely to hear from you, so i was wondering why are you not at home?"

"No the question is why are you at my house?"

"Well we just thought we would drop in and say hello."

"Um hm, I not stupid Jack."

"Look it seems that there may be a problem."

"Which is?."

"Weeping Angels."

* * *

_A/N- Dunn Dunn Dunn what will happen?_

**PLEASE REVIEW**_  
_


	7. Weeping Angels

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following books, movies, T.V programmes or comics. Wish I did though._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Weeping Angels**

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

**_Hermione and Ginny's Bedroom_**

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked making sure she heard him right.

"Weepings Angels Hermione here in London" Jack said sounding serious.

"Bugger" Hermione muttered under her breathe "Where were they last sighted? she asked calmly.

"Some place called Wester Drumlins but they seem to be heading south toward some estate called Grimmauld Place". Jack said look at a scanner Ianto was holding.

"Impossible" she said "The angels in Wester Drumlins were frozen, trapped in time and space forever starring at each other" Hermione said.

"Well not anymore they are not and they are moving, moving fast" Jack said.

"Hum, Ianto can you pinpoint there location and how long they will take to arrive at Grimmauld?" Hermione asked her.

"Sure, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes, why?"

"Because I am currently at Grimmalud Place"

"Wait what they are after you?" Gwen asked.

"Think so yeah"

"Why thou" Gwen asked

"Cos I have the key to the TARDIS and if they get their hands on this well the damage they can do can switch off the sun"

"Great just great" Jack said

" So do we know how many there are?" Hermione asked.

"Roughly 7-8" said Ianto.

"So what do we do I mean we can't just run around London searching for them can we" said Gwen.

"Nope we need to lead them somewhere" said Hermione

"Any idea where?" Jack asked

"You could take them to Liver-dale High I mean that place hasn't been used since the 70s" said Kelly who everybody forgot was still standing there.

"What" she said when they all turned to look at her "Just tryin to help"

"Actually that is not such a bad idea " Hermione said from the other side if the phone "Ianto how long will it take to get there?" asked Hermione

"Uh" Ianto said looking at the screen in front of him "25 minutes"

"Thats to long be there in 10" Hermione said before she hung up

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

**_Outside Hermione's house _**

"Great how are we supposed to do that?" asked Gwen

"I know a short cut" said Kelly "But it'll cost ya" she said smiling.

Jack turned to look at Gwen and Ianto who just gave a shrug then looked back Kelly. Jack just huff an Kelly took that as an affirmative.

"Great" she said then did a give me signal with her hand for Jack to pass her the phone who handed it to her.

"So I have question WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" she shouted.

Gwen and Ianto walked to ward the car leaving Jack standing there to answer the questions.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

**_Hermione and Ginny's bedroom_**

"Hmm" Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. She just could not get a break, how was she supposed to get out of the house without them knowing. Never mind the fact that the Weeping Angels are heading her way to steal the TARDIS key.

She quickly brought down her suitcase that she put on the top of the wardrobe and put in on her bed. Opening it she took out the faulty the bottom of the bag and grabbed the TARDIS key and hung it around her neck. Replaced the bottom and shoved in back on top of the wardrobe. Okay now she just had to slip out of the house with attracting attention to herself. Maybe she could place a sleeping charm or potion into their drink or food. No Mad eye could see that mile off or she could cast a charm or ward around the bedroom making it look like she is still in there and sneak in and out. Nope because then they will know she is doing magic out if school. It's hopeless she thought to herself.

Unless, yes that could work she thought to herself as she went to open the door. Only to find Harry, Ron waiting for her.

BUSTED

* * *

_A/N- I know it is a short chapter but the next one should be longer._

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	8. Busted?

_Disclaimer- __I do not own any of the following books, movies, T.V programs, comics or characters. If I did things would have been very different._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Busted?**

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Outside Hermione and Ginny's room**_

'Bugger' Hermione thought to herself wondering just how much they heard. Oh well only one way to find out.

"So what are you guys doing up here?" Hermione asked them causally trying to remain calm.

"We came to check up on you as you rushed out of dinner, we thought that the call may have been important" said Harry.

"Nope not really just a friend from home" said Hermione hoping she sounded normal, closing the door and making her way pass to the two towards the stairs.

"Really? Cos that is not what it sounded like" Said Ron turning to face Hermione.

'Guess no then' she thought to herself "Well if it didn't sound like that then what did it sound like?" Hermione asked tuning around and walking towards the two, sounding annoyed that the didn't believe her even if she way lying.

"Nothing, you seemed a bit panicked over something that all" said Harry sounding calm not wanting an argument to start between these two.

"Well it's fine honestly. So are we going back down?" Hermione asked in a huff and turned back towards the stairs and started to walk down.

Harry sighed and went to pull Ron along behind him when Ron whispered to him "You don't really believe her do you?."

"Of course not, but it's Hermione she will tell us when she is ready" Harry told him and followed Hermione down the stairs leaving Ron on the landing.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_** Library of Grimmauld Place** _

Instead of heading back to the kitchen where no doubt she would probably be pelted with lots of different questions from the people around the table, not to mention that Ginny will probably bother her till she is blue in the face. She decided to head down to the library to try and relax and lose her self in a good book so she didn't have to think about how she would have to get in and out of the house without being spotted.

Hermione walked up and down the rows of books placed upon the book shelf looking for something interesting to read and none life threatening to a muggle-born when she came across her favorite book _'Hogwarts A History' _she took the book off the shelf and walked towards the corner of the room where there was a burning fire with a chair next to it and a couch opposite. Hermione sat herself down in with her feet on the chair and opened the book.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

**_Meanwhile in the kitchen of Grimmauld_**_** Place** _

"So do you know what was wrong with Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron as they came into the kitchen.

"Nope she wouldn't tell us anything just that the phone call was off a friend" Harry said as he took up his seat wondering what Hermione was doing.

"Yeah, I mean she was tying to blow us off and was getting all angry for us being worried" said Ron annoyed as he started to load his plate with more food.

"Well maybe you should have been more persistent because she seems...preoccupied" Ginny said "Not to mention she is your best friend" said Ginny getting angry with her brother and his best friend for not caring for Hermione.

"It's Hermione, she will tell us when she is ready" Ron said getting even more annoyed by his sister.

"Oh please, if it was up to her you would never know, but maybe your right she will tell you when she is ready. Hey she may even have a boyfriend." Ginny said teasingly to the both of them. At that statement Ron's ears nearly turned as red as his hair and Harry wasn't that far behind.

"That's quite enough you three" Mrs Weasely said after watching the argument "Now I want you to finish eating and head straight off the bed. All of you, you can ask Hermione about it tomorrow but it's late" said Mrs Weasely in a tone that meant that it was final.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

___**Library of Grimmauld**_** Place**

After trying to read her book for a good solid hour Hermione finally gave up and threw the book down in frustration. To worried about having to sneak out of the house full of order members, not to mention that she lied to her best friends. But hopefully after this whole mishap with the weeping angels she could have a normal school year. "Ha" Hermione snorted and laughed to her self when will she ever have a normal school year.

"Is something funny" asked a voice from the door frame making Hermione jump. There she turned around to look at the one and only Sirius Black leaning against the frame with his arm crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"No" Hermione said as she reached down to pick the book off the floor.

"Really? Because I think it must have been something really funny for you to stop reading that book" Sirius said as he entered the room and sat on the couch opposite the fireplace.

Hermione shook her head and directed the conversation away from her. "So how come you're in the library? From what I've heard you had to be literally dragged into one" she asked wanting to know why this man intruded on her thinking time.

"Nothing just wanted to make sure your okay as you never came back" Sirius said look at Hermione

"I'm fine Sirius" she said

"I don't believe you" he said shaking his head "But I know you probably have kept it secret for a reason, so please remember that you friends are always here for you" he finished as he stood up from the couch and walked towards the door and left the room.

Hermione sighed to her self wondering since when her life had become so cryptic. Stood up and placed the book back on the shelf and walked towards the door and her and Ginny's bedroom contemplating how she would get out unseen.


	9. The Escape

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own any the Books, Films, TV programs, Comics or Characters. Congratulations to those who do though._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Escape**

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

**_Hermione and Ginny's bedroom 2__ am_**

Hermione was pacing up and down her bedroom contemplating just how she would manage the almost impossible. Of course she had a plan it was just the repercussions of getting caught. Getting her bag off the top of the wardrobe again and placing it on the bed she removed the faulty base to remove something she hasn't seen or used in many years. For when your traveling though time and space in a TARDIS who needs a time tuner.

Yes she was supposed to return it after her 3rd year, but seeing as they never asked for it back she thought it would be useful in the future events, which so happens to be right now. As she replaced the bottom and put it back on the wardrobe she placed the long chain around her neck and hid it under her top to make sure that is was secure with the TARDIS key as well as putting her wand into her boots. Which she had changed into because running after Weeping Angels in high heals not a good idea after what had happened last time but that's another story entirely. not to mention she had changed her outfit to cgi/set?id=83079028. She opened the door as slowly and as quietly as possible which is very difficult in a house this old and creaky and gently closed it behind her. When it didn't make a sound she stepped out on to the landing which creaked as soon as she stood on a creaky floor board. Quickly she took her foot off it in hopes that no-one heard when she heard no noised coming from any of the rooms she went as quickly and quietly as she could dodging the floor board and went into the adjacent bathroom. Silently she opened the door and slipped inside seeing as no-one would be in there when she went back.

As Hermione pulled the time turner out from under the shirt and was about to spin the turner she heard a bedroom door creak open and people start to whisper.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Landing out side Harry and Ron's room**_

"I don't think this is a good idea, I mean this is Hermione she would tell us and we shouldn't invade her privacy because if she found out she would kill us" she heard Harry whisper to who she assumed was Ron.

"Oh come on Harry you know something is happening and we need to find out to see if she needs help" Ron harshly whispered back.

"Yeah but at dinner didn't you agree with me that Hermione would tell us when she was ready" Harry said wondering what was going on in his friends mind.

"Yeah well things change" he said back not wanting to answer.

"Maybe, but if Hermione finds out we don't trust her there will be hell to pay, not to mention she could just be going to the toilet or getting something to drink" Harry whispered, pleaded with Ron.

"No Harry something is up" Ron said as stubborn as ever.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Bathroom near Hermione and Ginny's bedroom**_

"Bugger" she muttered under her breath how was she going to get past them two and they already seem suspicious of something going on. She had to think fast on her feet and quickly pulled her wand from inside her boot and transfigured her clothes into Pj's and put a notice me not charm on the time turner and the key then placed it back under her shirt.

She quickly flushed the toilet and counted to ten and then opened the door. As she stepped out she closed the door behind her and headed back onto the landing at lit muttered 'lumos' under her breath to create a small light when she 'noticed' Harry and Ron hiding in the corner.

"What are you two doing?" she whispered harshly at them

"No the question is what are you doing?" Ron whispered back

"Gee I don't know why would a person possibly be coming out of the toilet Ron" she said sarcastically

"I don't know" he angrily back not thinking about what was coming out of his mouth

"You don't know?" she asked. Upon not receiving an answer she went back to her first question "So what are you two doing it's 2 am?"

"Look were just worried about you Mione" Harry said sincerely

"Going to the toilet?" she said back hating having to act like she doesn't care

"No, seriously we are worried about you, you leaving dinner to take a phone call and being late to come here, Hermione your never late" Harry said in a serious tone

"Look I already told you the phone call was from a friend and why I was late it was because of said friend" Hermione said wondering how she could get away from them.

"Why what is wrong with your friend?" Harry asked

"Sorry that's not my story to tell" she said back "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get a glass of water, unless you think I'm suddenly going to be taken hostage by the furniture" she said hotly walking towards the stairs. She heard Harry sigh behind her and drag an angry Ron to bed as she made her way down the stairs.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

_**Kitchen of Grimmauld Place**_

Hermione entered the kitchen and walked towards the sink. Placing her wand on the side she opened the over head cupboard she quickly reached in and grabbed a glass and closed it and proceeded to fill it up with water and took a large gulp from it. Then placed in on the side of the sink. Taking a deep breath in and out she started to relax she hated lying to her friends but there was just so much at stake and too much to tell them. It is not that she didn't trust them it's just that this is her problem her mess to clear up she just wants them safe. Great this must be what Harry feels like all the time she thought to herself. Placing her elbows on the counted and burying her face into her hands she didn't see a figure enter the kitchen.

Pulling herself up she picked up the glass of water and turned around only to be startled by the one and only Sirius Black.

"Merlin!" she yelped as she put her free hand to her chest. In which he only responded with a short bark of laughter.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked him wondering why he was lurking around the house like a ghostly shadow.

"Can't sleep" he said while shrugging his shoulders"You?" he asked.

"Just getting a drink of water" she said lifting up the glass. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked but he just shook his head and took a seat at the table near the door.

Knowing she couldn't just leave him no matter how much she need to leave she pulled up a chair and took the seat next to him. After 10 minutes of silence a large bang was heard coming from the corridor causing Sirius to jump to his feet and pull out his wand but not loud enough for the the portrait of Mrs Black to start screaming.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Hermione

"Hear what?" she asked faking ignorance having a good idea about what or who had or will cause the noise.

"That loud bang" he said turning to face her with a questioning look.

"Nope I didn't here a thing" she said lying through her teeth.

Sirius stared at her for a few seconds the rushed up stairs and out into the hall way near the front door wand in hand with Hermione not far behind him hot on his heels.

"Really I'm sure it's nothing, maybe it's just Kreacher" she said hoping he would drop it.

"No it's not, somebody is in the house" he said and then turned to face her "And I'm going to find out who it is" he said and the rushed off the library. Hermione hoped for all it was worth that he future version didn't go and hide in the library or else there would be a lot of explaining to do. Hermione sighed and followed him.

_HGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDWHGDW_

**_Library of Grimmauld Place_**

Entering the library Hermione found Sirius slowly walking in and out of the shelves checking to see if anybody was hiding there. Hermione knew it was dangerous for her to be there especially if she saw her self she would not like to be responsible for what would happen. So following Sirius in and out of the book shelves being careful to keep her distance and stay quiet she watched and she waited.

But sadly life could not be kind to her and throw her a bone once in a while for as she was following Sirius in the corner of her eye she saw a shadowy figure move towards the door. She had to keep Sirius attention in the other direction which as especially difficult because it seemed as though the shadowy figure had may have also caught his eye. Thinking fast she quickly stepped in front of him and turned around to face him.

"Sirius this is ridiculous there isn't anybody here if there was your mother would of woken up half the house by now" Hermione said trying to talk some sense into him for she really need to get out of the house as Jack would probably have her head.

"I know what I heard" he said looking at here

"Okay I'm not saying you didn't here anything all I'm saying is that anything could have caused that noise it may have been Crookshanks" she said hoping she would believe her and just to prove her point in came Crookshanks flicking his tale walking over to Hermione.

"See" she said "Nothing but Crooks out causing mischief" she finished picking up the cat and giving him a stroke.

Sirius sighed wearily and walked over toward the one of the chairs near the fire place and with a flick of his wand the fire place was lit with a blazing fire. Being careful she walked toward and sat in the other chair opposite him and watched as he stared into the fire.

They sat there is silence and the fire crackled and burned giving a faint glow to hers and Sirius' faces.

"Thank you" she heard him say quietly under his breath that she almost missed it and with a small smile she watched him walk out the library and up the stairs hopefully to get what was left of a good night's sleep. Sighing in her chair she stood up and with a flick of her wrist put out the fire and walked towards the doors of the library. Placing Crookshanks down on the floor she went back down stairs to retrieve her wand she left on the side and saw that the glass of water was gone knowing that she must of taken it with her. She headed back up stairs to the hallway and transfigured the clothes back and headed towards the front door making sure nobody saw her as she was leaving she quietly opened the door and slipped outside shutting it behind her mad made her way into the front garden of Grimmauld Place which resembled a jungle and pulled out her time-turner. Twisting the amount of time she need she waited as watched the world pass by in a faded blur.

**_In the Front Garden of 12 Grimmauld_****_ Place_**

Once the world had finally stopped spinning she made her way out of the mess called a garden and quickly left the property with the key safe in hand she found a deserted ally not far from the house and making sure nobody was watching she disappeared with a faint 'POP'.


End file.
